Sayōnara Amigo
by AquarioPrincess
Summary: Milo aún siente la perdida de Camus en la batalla de las doce casas. Esto se ve reflejado en su forma de actuar, incluso mientras pelea. Por eso alguien tendra que hacer un trato con cierta persona para así lograr deapedirse de su amigo de una forma en la cual este pueda seguir con su vida. Saint Seiya no me pertenece


_...Sayōnara_

Vacío, así era cómo se sentía desde aquella vez, donde murió la persona más cercana a él, aquella que llego a querer como a un hermano, su mejor amigo...

 _Camus de Acuario..._

No podía evitar sentirse de esta forma, no podía fingir que no sucedió nada. Que su amigo ya no este junto a él, lo devasto... Todavía no entendía, ¿Por qué Camus dio su vida por su alumno? ¿No pensó en como él se está sintiendo ahora mismo?

En su corazón emociones negativas empezaron a surgir en un principio, cuando recién empezaba a asimilarlo, pero ahora que una semana había pasado, desde que Camus dejo su mundo. Se sentía Vació, no podía quitar esa sensación de que algo faltaba ahora en su vida, y ya lo sabía, esa sensación no se iría, Porque Camus es quién la causo y no desaparecería hasta que su amigo regrese. Cosa que no sucedería...

Solo, desde su ida, ya no era lo mismo, había perdido esa fría presencia que le confortaba, sin que las palabras fueran necesarias, aquel apoyo que encontró de niño y nunca lo dejó. Recordaba que de pequeño cuando Camus se fue a entrenar a Siberia, se sentía igual, sólo que con menos intensidad que ahora, en ese entonces si tenía la certeza de que él volvería. Lo contrario a su situación actual, donde estaba seguro de que su querido amigo no volvería.

Le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con él, si lo hubiera sabido. Pero no fue así, las cosas sucedieron de una forma, que por más que se niegue a aceptar, no cambiarían.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer es seguir viviendo, aunque no se sienta de esa forma, aunque no se sienta vivo...

... _Sayōnara..._

Estaba en su templo, ahora que estaba solo y nadie podía verlo podía dejar de esconder las lágrimas que retenía durante el día.

Noto algo extraño, ahí sobre su cama había una especie de papel blanco. Se acercó para ver de qué se trataba, era una carta para él, ¿Pero cómo llego hasta ahí? Estuvo entrenando todo el día, y le había prohibido la entrada a su templo a todo el mundo. Tomo en sus manos la carta, se sentó en su cama, y empezó a leer de qué se trataba esto. Las primeras palabras le habían molestado un poco, ¡¿Cuántas veces tendría que decir que no le dijeran "Bicho"?! Pero siguió leyendo la carta, por alguna razón, algo le decía que necesitaba hacerlo.

 _ **Oye Bicho, ¿A qué no sabes quién soy? Te escribo por un simple y sencillo motivo. Si te preguntas cual es, te lo diré, directamente: "Debes romper con el pasado y liberarte". Déjame decirte que tu estado actual es miserable...Te ves ridículo estando desanimado, y llorando cada vez que estas solo en tu templo. Eres un Idiota, un simple, común y miserable Idiota.**_ _ **Pasaste de ser el Despiadado, amargado y malhumorado guardián de la octava casa, a ser un bebe llorón. Te has vuelto débil, eso... es lo que pasa cuando nos dejamos dominar por las emociones. Una vez**_ _**le dije esto a alguien, pero ha llegado el momento de que tú leas con atención lo que te diré.**_ _ **"Jamás en la vida he culpado a la gente que no puede Olvidar el pasado y que en ocasiones explotan en llanto por lo mismo, la gente común es así, pero, ¡¡Tú no!! Tú eres un caballero."**_

(Esa forma de hablarle se le hizo conocida, pero... ¿Quién pudo haber escrito la carta?)

 _ **Debes pensar en que es más importante, tu deber como caballero, proteger a Athena, o ahogarte en tus penas. Todo esto te ha afectado en sobre manera, ni siquiera eres el mismo al luchar ya. Has perdido esa esencia confiada y relajada tuya, la has cambiado por una llena de devastación y melancolía.**_

(¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que este sujeto supiera exactamente como se sentía? pero lo más importante, ¿Quién se cree el muy listo para decirle que debe hacer su trabajo mejor?)

 _ **...Entiéndelo de una vez, deja de hacerme esto más difícil, Milo...**_

(La última oración, lo desconcertó, miro la hoja pensando que el texto seguía, pero hay había finalizado la carta. Con la miraba busco si otra carta había sido dejada ahí. De esa forma pudo notar un pequeño rastro formado por lo que parecía ser hielo, que siguió, haciéndole caso a su corazón que le decía que tenía que ir al lugar aquel donde el camino le llevará.)

 _ **Una promesa del pasado, Fue lo que me mantuvo atado.**_

 _ **Me prometí a mí mismo ser su refugio.**_

 _ **Darles un hogar, como lo hicieron conmigo.**_

 _ **Quería dar lo que se me fue otorgado,**_

 _ **Pero no tome en cuenta que por hacerlo,**_

 _ **Tendría que dejar algunas cosas atrás.**_

 _ **…Dejarte a ti atrás...**_

(No se daba cuenta a donde iba, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando más hojas cómo la que recién encontró y dejo intranquilo. Pues al momento de leer la, pudo escuchar claramente la voz de aquella persona que recitaba la carta, con más emociones de las que le había visto expresar en toda su vida)

 _ **Puede que ya no esté físicamente a tu lado.**_

 _ **Pero mi presencia sigue ahí para cuidar de ti.**_

 _ **No puedes verme,**_

 _ **No puedes oírme,**_

 _ **Me hubiera gustado que irme no haya sido necesario.**_

 _ **Pero, yo no tengo el control de la situación y tú tampoco.**_

 _ **Sólo nos queda resignarnos a ello.**_

(No era posible, ¿Realmente la voz le pertenecía a él? ¿O era una mala pasada de su cerebro? De todas formas esas palabras trazadas realmente, parecían haber sido escritas por aquella persona que tanto le ha afectado durante estos días.)

 _ **Pero quiero que recuerdes algo, Milo,**_

 _ **Siempre estaré ahí a tu lado,**_

 _ **Cuando sientas esa fría ventisca en la noche o en la mañana,**_

 _ **Seré yo, quién trata de calmarte.**_

 _ **Porque no estás sólo, yo estaré aquí**_

 _ **Incluso si no me ves, amigo, yo voy a cuidarte.**_

 _ **Te estaré viendo desde arriba, hasta que me vaya.**_

 _ **Es un largo camino por delante,**_

 _ **Así que cree en mí.**_

 _ **Sé que podrás hacerlo,**_

 _ **seguir adelante...Porque yo confió en mi amigo, yo confió en ti, Milo.**_

(El rubio caminaba mientras leía la carta sin percatarse de la presencia de cabello rojo y piel blanca que lo seguía de cerca)

 _ **Acepto tu manera de hacer las cosas,**_

 _ **Reconozco tú fuerza.**_

 _ **Admiro tu valentía,**_

 _ **Todavía me enorgullece tu firme voluntad.**_

(Levanto su mirada encontrándose frente la entrada del onceavo templo, el templo de Acuario...La casa de Camus. Iba a retroceder y volver de donde vino, pero una mano fría que sujetó la suya se lo impidió.)

 _ **Aún me sigue sorprendiendo tu insistencia,**_

 _ **Trataste**_

 _ **Y no paraste,**_

 _ **No me abandonaste.**_

 _ **Seguiste,**_

 _ **Te esforzaste,**_

 _ **Y al final lo lograste.**_

(La voz de la persona que leía cada palabra se escuchó más fuerte, más cercana. Proveniente detrás suyo. Volteó, encontrándoselo a él...pero no, no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí, junto a él, al mismo tiempo que sujetando aún su mano, Le Decía con una sonrisa exactamente lo mismo que la última hoja decía?)

 _ **Me hiciste feliz, rompiste mi barrera,**_

 _ **Derretiste el hielo que sembré en**_

 _ **mi corazón frío,**_

 _ **Gracias a ti, ya sé quién soy,**_

 _ **Y mi confusión se acabó.**_

 _ **Ahora estoy seguro de que, yo... Camus de Acuario, me siento honrado de ser, Tu mejor amigo.**_

(Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, ¿Realmente era Camus, quién estaba con él ahí? Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se le lanzo para darle un abrazo, mientras lloraba en su hombro)

 _ **Y pongo toda mi confianza en ti,**_

 _ **Sé que saldrás de esto y volverás a brillar.**_

 _ **Y lo que más quiero...Tu sonrisa volverá.**_

(Camus siguió recitándole a Milo su mensaje, no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando una débil Luz blanca empezó a rodearlo, él necesitaba hacer esto por su amigo, y lo terminaría como se lo propuso.

Milo por fin dejo de llorar, Levanto su mirada para ver los ojos de Camus, el pelirrojo tenía ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos, su cabello estaba desarreglado, y su piel estaba demasiado pálida para que sea saludable, pero aun así Camus le sonreía, con la sonrisa más sincera que alguna vez le vio. Con esa sonrisa Camus trataba de demostrarle todo su afecto a milo, de repente la imagen de Camus empezó a debilitarse, Milo se asustó y empeoro cuando ya no lograba tocar la mano de su amigo, le miro asustado, pero Camus seguía sonriendo y mientras se desvanecía le dijo a Milo con su voz algo débil La última parte de su mensaje).

 _ **He cumplido con mi última misión, en esta vida. Hacerte saber que seguiré contigo, por lo tanto ha llegado la hora de que me despida.**_

(Camus desapareció frente a los ojos de Milo, pero este, extrañamente ya no sentía tristeza, ni soledad, por primera vez desde que Camus había muerto pudo volver a sonreír, y sentirse nuevamente...Completo, sentirse vivo...

Las últimas palabras que escucho del Acuariano seguían escuchándose en su mente, mientras él iba perdiendo la conciencia, antes de que quedará inconsciente él le respondió a su amigo en un susurro también.)

 _ **~…Sa-Sayōnara, Milo.~**_

…

…

 _ **~…Sayōnara...Camus...~**_


End file.
